


海底乐园

by Sophieeeee



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Star Trek: Into Darkness, mentioned Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 见TAG





	海底乐园

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/gifts).



愉快的笑声在海水中回荡着，无数小泡泡围绕着他们旋转，附着在皮肤上带来若有若无的触感，仿佛一双双顽皮的小手在给他们挠痒痒。

黄色的身影从空中缓缓降落，笑声的主人顺利滑进躺椅上长舒一口气。冰块在杯子中碰撞，发出清脆的响声。比基尼海滩的夏日不但有黏糊糊的泥巴，还有热辣的阳光和欢乐的居民。Jim眯着眼睛一口气喝光了剩余的饮料，他抽出含在嘴里的小纸伞捏在手上，恭敬地递给对面的伟大表演者与艺术家。

“这是我这辈子见过的最伟大的杂技！”

“真的吗？谢谢你，Jim！”

黄色的手颤抖着接过粉红的小伞，海绵宝宝把来自观众的赞赏捧在掌心，蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层激动的泪水。

蓝色的眼睛，黄色的身影，Jim突然发现他和自己的新朋友是如此的相似。这个认知将他们更紧密地相连，感受着友谊的Jim一时半会儿忘记了自己为什么在海底悠闲地喝着难以辨别成分的饮料，吃着抹上了水母挤出来的新鲜果酱的吐司。他只想闭上眼睛在和缓的水流中享受新的人生，何况Bones和那个粉红色的海星交谈得如此愉快。

“操，我甚至不知道海绵还能哭。他憋着眼泪就不怕自己涨起来吗？”

McCoy把脑袋重重磕在桌子上，闭上眼睛不想面对眼前的诡异场景。派大星挠了挠脑袋，抚着下巴陷入了沉思：

“你说得对，我以前从来没有想过这个问题。——海绵宝宝！海绵宝宝！我觉得你应该哭出来，不然你会发涨，然后衣服就会被撑破的！”

海绵宝宝依然沉浸在自己的快乐中，他把纸伞小心翼翼地抓在手上，看向已经重新躺回长椅上咬着吸管的Jim。来来往往的鱼类无疑使Jim大饱眼福，他对着一对脑袋上扎着红花的绿色姐妹吹了声响亮的口哨，收获了几枚咕嘟作响的媚眼。

“谢谢你，Jim，我决定向你展示我更多的技能！”

海绵宝宝撑开手中的纸伞，双脚一蹬优雅地飞向空中。派大星大声鼓掌叫好，掩盖了McCoy哀嚎的声音。黄色的海底居民越发兴奋起来，踩着支在沙滩上的各色阳伞跳起了时而舒缓时而激荡的舞蹈，搅得海水摇荡，浪声阵阵。

Jim发出快乐的大笑，抹着眼泪对空中已经激动得涨大成球形的好朋友喊着：

“你实在太棒了，我可以加入你吗？”

“不，Jim，你是人类，你会折断脖子然后葬身大海。”McCoy厉声阻止，“你给我坐下！Spock在哪里，大地精快来阻止——”

派大星伸出自己肉乎乎的粉色手臂捞起他身边沮丧的医生，他们转着圈逐渐升向空中，加入海绵宝宝卷起的小型风暴。McCoy凄厉的嚎叫被扯得七零八落，Jim鼓掌大叫着：

“Bones，等等我，我这就来！”

金发的人类抓了抓自己的头发，站在沙地上舒展自己的身体做准备运动。McCoy这会儿正以双脚为中心在半空中做圆周运动，他不断发出分贝惊人的尖叫，绿色的眼睛冒出幽暗的光芒。人类无差别的声波攻击将海滩的快乐假期带向了一个新的小高峰。Jim蹬了蹬脚，跃跃欲试地半蹲着准备把自己像火箭一样发射出去。

“不，Jim，你要在这里呆着。”

瓮声瓮气的劝阻吓得Jim一个激灵，他转过身看到一个灰扑扑的脑袋和一双死气沉沉的眼睛。肩膀上的手有着奇怪的拉力，无法挣脱的束缚让Jim心中不安。

“你好呀？”Jim勉强挤出一个笑容，“我叫Jim，你叫什么名字？”

“哦，我叫什么名字？”对方做出一副难以置信的表情，对着Jim脑袋右上方阴阳怪气地大声感叹，“我是海绵宝宝倒霉的邻居，我每天负责收拾他的烂摊子，我快要被他烦死了。我——叫——章——鱼——哥——”

“你好章鱼哥。”Jim心不在焉地点点头。他渴望地看着空中开始手牵手连成一排左右摇晃的朋友们，对章鱼哥祈求道，“这看上去很好玩，你难道不想加入他们吗？”

“不想。”

章鱼哥坚决地摇晃脑袋，他硕大无比的鼻子在空中剧烈摇晃着，Jim攥紧拳头警告自己不要伸手去捏。

他试着动了动自己的肩膀，章鱼哥伸出另一只手把Jim牢牢摁在原地。

“你不许上去。”

“你凭什么不让我去玩！”Jim委屈地大叫着，伤心的泪水从眼眶中滚落，融化在海水中。

“就凭我的头发！”

章鱼哥恶狠狠地指着自己的脑门。Jim瞪大了双眼，看着对方的脑袋上渐渐生出了黑色的发丝。新生的头发齐头并进地在光滑的脑袋上缓慢攀爬着，逐渐覆盖额头，在章鱼哥喷射怒火的眼睛上方稳稳停留。

“你……”Jim的喉咙突然变得沙哑，他深吸一口气，然而卡在气管的小石子一动不动。

“你还挺适合齐刘海的。”

“当然，”章鱼哥得意洋洋地说道，“这是瓦肯鱼的传统造型。”

章鱼哥的齐刘海在波浪中自由自在地漂浮着，像是阳光下随风飘荡的丝巾，像是夜晚溪流中寂静无声的水草。Jim张了张嘴，试图在混沌的大脑中理出一条通向理智的道路。

“瓦肯——什么？”

轰隆！地面开始剧烈地摇晃，尖叫声撞击着Jim脆弱的耳膜，无情搅拌着他的大脑。从空中坠落的McCoy拨开压在身上的海洋生物冲向呆滞的Jim一把抱住他。

“Jim！我们得走了！”McCoy不知从哪里掏出一个通讯器，“Scott！把我们从这个鬼地方带走！”

 

 

Jim睁开眼，有那么一瞬间一个长着蓝色的大眼睛的黄色方块从他的脑海中掠过，还有一双带着吸盘的触手，以及一个圆滚滚的粉色身影。然后他想起Spock跪在火山里仰天舒展双臂的场景，滚滚浓烟包裹着瓦肯人的身体，宛若邪教献祭现场。他不允许这样的事情发生！决不允许！

他一拳头敲向扶手，对着他的领航员大喊：“带我们离开这个火山！Sulu！”

他们升上了海面，隐约间似乎激昂的音乐和嘈杂的欢笑声随着海水逐渐褪去。阳光在企业号外表面残留的水珠上跳着踢踏舞，Jim揉着额头，他再也不想靠近任何一座火山或者潜入任何一片海域了。


End file.
